The Pumpkin Princess
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: It is Halloween for the DigiDestined and Daisuke has a secret that she has hidden from her friends but now they follow and discover a big surprise.


Pumpkin Princess

I don't own Digimon or Nightmare Before Christmas

This is dedicated towards Moonrose221 who suggested this idea to me. Please enjoy :)

Also thanks to Impstar for revising this for me.

The Pumpkin Princess

It was October 31st, or Halloween as many now associate with this date. Matters were no different in Odaiba, Japan. All around the city people were putting up decorations linked to the holiday; bats on strings hanging above doorways, spiders on every surface, ghost cutouts on the front lawns, and everything in between including Jack o' lanterns on the door steps of each house. Everyone was getting ready for the night of trick or treating, all except one. This person was Daisuke Motomiya, and she was a DigiDestined and the child of Miracles. Daisuke was just finished placing all of her books from the school day into her locker as she took a look at the hallway to see it strewn with decorations. She smiled brightly.

"I love this time of year," Daisuke said to herself. Suddenly she felt hands cover her eyes and she heard a voice from behind her.

"Guess who?" a voice said followed by a laugh as Daisuke grinned and thought about it.

"Hm, let's see, Matt?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope," the person behind her said.

"TK?" Daisuke asked as the person removed their hands. Daisuke turned around to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes smiling at her.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," TK said with a smile. Daisuke giggled and smiled back as she hugged the blonde tightly, who in turn returned the hug.

"Happy Halloween Dai," TK said. Daisuke nodded.

"Same here TK. Why are you here anyways?" Daisuke asked the blonde who grinned as he took out an orange and black envelope with a pumpkin on it. Daisuke raised an eyebrow as she opened it and read what was inside as she gulped. "An invitation to a Halloween party?" Daisuke asked, looking to see TK grin and nod his head at her. Daisuke gulped and looked at him sadly. "I'm really sorry, but I've got plans TK," Daisuke apologized as TK slumped. Daisuke felt bad about hurting his feelings because, as everyone knew, she cared deeply for the blonde just as he did for her.

"Oh, that's okay Dai, I just thought we could, you know, spend the night together." TK said sadly. Daisuke hugged him reassuringly.

"I'm really sorry TK, I'll make it up to you," Daisuke told him as TK nodded his head in understanding. Daisuke pecked him on the cheek and she walked away and TK sighed sadly as he walked the other way, where he bumped right into the rest of the younger DigiDestined who were also all leaving the school.

"Hey TK," Kari said cheerfully as she started running up to her friend, but stopped when she saw TK's face. "What's wrong, did you ask Dai to the party?" Kari asked him in worry as TK nodded his head.

"I did, but she said she had other plans for tonight, but that she'd make it up to me," TK informed the group sadly as the others looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"What, but why would Dai say she had plans?" Ken asked the others as they all shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly Yolei got a grin on her face and Ken sighed. "I know that look, what are you planning Yolei?" The lavender haired girl smiled at the group.

"I say that we follow her," Yolei chirped and the others looked at her like she was mad. "What? Don't tell me you guys aren't curious as to why she declined coming to the party." The others looked at each other, thinking it over before they all sighed.

"Okay fine, but if she sees us we're going to blame you," TK said as the others nodded and Yolei pouted. They all took off after their friend and saw her walking through the park. The group stayed a fair distance behind Daisuke so they wouldn't be seen or caught by her.

"Where the heck is she going?" Kari asked the DigiDestined who all shrugged and shook their heads in confusion as they hid behind a low hedge. Unknown to them, the older DigiDestined were walking past their cover and noticed them hiding. The older group all raised an eyebrow as Matt bent down to younger group's level.

"Who you spying on?" he asked bluntly as they all jumped out of their skin and screamed. However, they quickly covered their mouths when they noticed Daisuke turn around as she looked for the source of the noise. Fortunately for the spying DigiDestined, they all hid behind the bush as Daisuke shrugged her shoulders and continued onwards with her trip. The younger DigiDestined glared at Matt who in turn grinned.

"Now, why were you guys spying on Daisuke?" Matt asked them.

"Well, TK invited her to the party we were having but she said she had plans, so Yolei suggested that we follow her," Ken admitted while pointing at Yolei. Matt frowned in disapproval and he glanced at Joe who was also frowning.

"Guys, that's an invasion of privacy," Matt said and Joe nodded as they looked towards the others, but to their surprise they saw the others were looking at one another.

"Well actually, I've been wondering the same thing," Tai said with a slightly nervous chuckle and the others nodded while Matt and Joe started getting nervous.

"Hey she's getting away," Yolei interjected as everyone looked over to see Daisuke on the far side of the park. They all crossed the street and followed after her, but Matt and Joe stayed behind and shared a look of worry between them before they quickly followed after the rest of the DigiDestined as they ran through the park after Daisuke.

"Guys come on, we should leave Daisuke be," Matt pleaded with the other DigiDestined. Sadly for the rock star, they didn't listen.

"Lighten up Matt, it can't be that big of a deal," Tai said soothingly, trying to reassure the older blonde but Matt still frowned.

"Guys, he's right, Dai probably has a really good reason as to why she can't come," Joe said backing Matt up, but again the rest of the DigiDestined didn't listen as they continued to pursue Daisuke through the park. The group followed her until they all came to a clearing where a tree with a large jack o' lantern and a pumpkin door knob rested. They saw Daisuke grasp the knob tightly and she opened the door making it creak and squeak as she smiled and jumped inside where she vanished in a flurry of bats. Everyone gasped in shock except Matt and Joe who subtly smiled to each other as the other DigiDestined gasped in shock.

"What in the, where'd she go?" Tai asked in shock as the DigiDestined, followed by Matt and Joe, ran up towards the door. "She just vanished when she opened the door," Tai said as he looked at the door while the other DigiDestined were just as confused.

"Should we go inside and follow her?" Cody asked the group as they all looked at one another.

"Joe and I will go in first; if nothing bad happens to us, you guys follow," Matt told the other DigiDestined with a smile and Joe nodded in agreement. The other DigiDestined looked at the duo before they nodded as well.

"Okay, be careful you guys," TK told his older brother who gave a crisp nod as both him and Joe approached the door and opened it. Nothing happened for a moment when suddenly they both vanished in flurries of bats just like Daisuke had done moments ago.

"Alright you guys lets follow them," Yolei said enthusiastically and the other DigiDestined nodded as they made their way towards the door. Yolei opened it and the group was pulled in as they fell through the air, surrounded by pumpkins, bats, and spiders as they all fell and then hit the ground hard as they landed in a pile on top of one another. They all groaned and moaned in slight discomfort.

"Oh my back, get off of me," Izzy moaned as the rest of the DigiDestined voiced their apologies and they all got off of the redhead's back as he groaned and popped his back a few times. He glared at the other DigiDestined who all smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, where are Matt and Joe?" Tai asked as he looked around, seeing no sign of the older blonde or the blue haired doctor in training. As the group searched Kari noticed what appeared to be lights in the distance, but not very far away.

"Hey guys, I think they went that way," she said pointing in the direction of the lights as the others all nodded as they then all set off towards where the lights were. As they neared the lights they could see a small town surrounded by pumpkins and tombstones as they heard music start to play. "What in the…?" she trailed off as she saw a hooded scarecrow spin around and point towards the town.

"Boys and girls of every age," a shadow on a tombstone sang.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange," another shadow sang.

"Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween," a Siamese shadow sang in two different voices.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" several pumpkins sang as several ghosts flew past the DigiDestined and started to sing.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright, it's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween," they sang as they flew through the gate to the town as the DigiDestined followed after them into the town as the song continued.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red," a voice sang from under a bed.

"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes with spiders in my hair," another voice sang as they turned to see a creature walk out from under a set of stairs.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween," a few corpses sang as four vampires flew by and landed.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song," they sang together as the DigiDestined saw a man with a talk thin top hat dance.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise," he sang as Cody saw a cat run past as he followed after it.

"Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can, someone's waiting how to pounce and how'll you'll..." The corpses sang again as a creature jumped out of trash can in front of Cody who screamed in shock and fell on his butt.

"Scream!" the creature shouted as a werewolf burst through the wall by the trash can.

"This is Halloween," the werewolf sang.

"Read and black," the trash can monster sang as another man who looked like he was melting poked his head of the sewer grate.

"And slimy green," the melting man sang.

"Parent you scared kid?" the werewolf asked him and he nodded quickly as two witches on brooms flew past him.

"Well that's just fine, say it once say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night," they sang as they flew over the DigiDestined making them duck. A tree with five small skeletons walked up to them.

"Everybody scream, everyone scream," the tree sang it moved its branches.

"In our town of Halloween," the skeletons sang just as a clown on a unicycle zoomed around them.

"I am the clown with the tear away face," the clown recited as he ripped of his face. "I'm here in a flash and gone without a trace," the clown sang as he vanished in a cloud of smoke and a figure wearing a black shirt, a crimson leather jacket, black biker jeans, a mask, and crimson combat boots stood atop a tall wall.

"I am the 'who' in the call 'who's there', I'm the wind blowing through your hair," the figure sang as a blonde male in a Beezlemon-esque outfit came out of the shadows, making Tai jump ten feet in the air.

"I'm the shadow upon the moon at night, and I fill your dreams to the brim with fright," he said as the gate opened and a man with an axe in his head walked through, dragging the scarecrow on a stuffed horse as the corpses sang the chorus again. Suddenly a guillotine dropped and chopped a pumpkin in half as a little corpse child popped it's head up out of the basket and a little mummy with one eye, a blue bipedal dragon with a scarf over its face except the eyes and a little boy like bat walking on its wings appeared.

"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare," they sang as two more corpses walked past, obviously from their appearance the corpse boy's parents.

"That's our job," the male corpse sang.

"But we aren't mean, in our town of Halloween," the other female corpse returned.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise," the man said as he spun only his body around freaking the DigiDestined out a lot and they huddled together as the axe man got closer. The town lined up as a horse was dragged down towards the center of the town and a skeleton appeared, landing on the fountain.

"Skeleton jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everyone scream, wont' ya please make way for a very special girl," the town sang as the scarecrow came to life and snatched a torch from one of the townsfolk and swallowed it as it set itself ablaze. "Our lady Dai is Princess of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin princess now," The town declared as the DigiDestined gasped in shock as the scarecrow blew fire from its mouth as it jumped into the fountain as the children gathered around it.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail the pumpkin song," they sang as a Daisuke emerged from the fountain but she was different she now had fangs, her hair was messier, you could see the bones in her right arm, left leg and on one side of her jaw. She was also wearing a crimson shirt, black hip hugger jean shorts, navy blue combat boot and around her neck was a pumpkin crystal on a black chain as she bowed to the townspeople who were all cheering wildly and clapping.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" the entire town sang as they cheered and clapped.

"Excellent, magnificent, a terrific night this year. Oh Jack, you and Sally's daughter did wonderfully," the man with the revolving body praised the skeleton and a rag doll like woman who had walked up to the skeleton. He draped his arm around her.

"I'm not the only one mayor," Daisuke said as the two figures along with the dragon the DigiDestined couldn't identify walked up to Daisuke and hugged her.

"So how'd i do?" She asked them.

"You did great," The Beezlemon-esque figure said removing his helmet to reveal Matt with a smile as the other removed his mask to reveal it was Joe smiling at Daisuke. The blue dragon removed his scarf and showed it was Veemon smiling up at her.

"Yep you were great," Veemon said to his partner.

"Matt?! Joe?! Veemon?! What the heck is going on?!" Yolei shouted at the three of them, freaking out as everyone looked at the DigiDestined and Daisuke gulped and she hid behind the skeleton and rag doll.

"Sweetie, don't be so shy," Jack said looking behind him at Daisuke.

"Dai, what's going on?" TK asked her as she poked her head out from behind the skeleton and gave TK and toothy and sad smile. "Is this why you didn't want to come to the Halloween party with me?" TK asked her sadly as she nodded.

"I really wanted to tell you, but I ran out of time and I wanted to take you here so you could meet my parents," Daisuke explained, pointing at Jack and Sally.

"They're your parents?" TK asked as Daisuke nodded her head. "I can see the family resemblance."

"So Daisuke, this is the handsome blonde you've told us so much about?" her mother asked her as Daisuke blushed.

"Mom," she whined as her father ruffled her hair chuckling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jack Skellington and this is my wife Sally." The skeleton, now known to the others as Jack introduced him and his wife, now known as Sally, to TK smiled at him.

"Oh nice to meet you, but Dai, if you've got skin missing how've you been able to hide it so long?" TK asked her.

"My little secret," With a grin Daisuke watched as the other DigiDestined talked to Joe and Matt while the rest of the town celebrated Halloween. Daisuke sighed and smiled sadly as she walked towards a gate and she passed three townspeople playing a cello, a saxophone, and an accordion. She flicked a coin into a hat in front of them as they looked up at her.

"Nice work, milady." The saxophone player said.

"I guess, just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that," Daisuke said sadly and she walked through the gate just as TK saw her leave. He decided to follow her, leaving the other DigiDestined who were now genuinely enjoying themselves. TK followed Daisuke all the way to the graveyard as he saw her walk down the path and stopped at a grave and patted her leg as a ghost of a dog with a glowing red nose rose up and yipped as it licked Daisuke's face with its ghostly tongue.

"Hey Zero, miss me?" Daisuke asked the ghost dog who barked happily. "Thought so." Daisuke walked through the graveyard followed by TK who hid behind tombstones as Daisuke stopped as she rested her arm on a statue.

"There are few who deny it, at what I do I am the best.

And my talents are renowned far and wide, when it comes to surprises in the moonlight night I excel without ever even trying.

With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms I have seen IceDevimon give out a shriek.

With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the most courageous off his feet.

Yet year after year it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams.

And I Daisuke, The Pumpkin Princess have grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh somewhere deep inside of my heart an emptiness began to grow, there's something out there far from my home.

A longing that I've never known.

I'm a mistress of fright and a demon of Light.

And I'll scare you right out of your pants.

To a Tamer in Shinjuku I'm missus unlucky, and I'm known throughout America and Japan.

And since he is dead, my father can take off his head.

From what I hear is such a temptation.

No Digimon or Human can SCREAM like I can with the fury of my inhibitions.

But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin Princess with a skeleton grin would tire of her crown, if they only understood.

She'd give it all up, if she only could.

Oh there's an empty place in my heart that calls out for something unknown.

The fame and praise comes year after year, does nothing for my empty tears," Daisuke sang sadly as she came to a rest atop a hill that had a spiral that extended down to the ground. TK took a deep breath as he walked over to her as he gulped as he coughed slightly.

"My dearest friend

If you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we could gaze into the stars," TK sang and Daisuke joined in as TK started walking up to her.

"And sit together

Now and forever

For it is plain

As anyone can see

We are simply meant to be," they finished as TK hugged Daisuke tightly as they then both kissed.

"Happy Halloween Dai.".

"Happy Halloween TK.".

The End

read and review


End file.
